


Pride

by hear_her_speak



Series: To Thine Own Self - A Collection of Poems Inspired by the Characters of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hear_her_speak/pseuds/hear_her_speak
Summary: A sonnet from a series of poems inspired by the characters of Bioware's Dragon Age video games.





	Pride

His name was Pride, his guise was modesty  
His aid and kindness offered did disarm  
His friends and allies in their company  
They trusted him in faith and bought his charm  
But all the while did his heart lament  
For in its chambers did affection grow  
And no one’s wisdom could it circumvent  
So lovers then were forméd out of foes  
An Elvhen lover took him to her bed  
Then Crestwood they with truth that he should face  
For his love he planned to share his dread  
Instead the Vallaslin he did erase  
The Dread Wolf took her heart into his teeth  
And thus she sunk to nothingness in grief


End file.
